


A love that dare not speak its name

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something really short from a idea I got couple of weeks ago,  the relationship between the captain and the major is played out by their mounts...really bad title and summary sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love that dare not speak its name

**Author's Note:**

> I should say I've only seen the film once, awhile ago, and I haven't read the book so don't expect much.  
> Artistic license of course goes without saying, ending is weak-I suck but we know that by now :-P  
> I own nothing blah blah.  
> I'm on twitter if anyone wants to say hi, I do mean anyone lol. @captins_lady  
> I think, yes I did spell captain wrong when I signed up whoops

Captain Nicholls watched nervously as his new horse was introduced to the Major's ride, the larger black beast seeming to take an instant dislike to it.

As he reared up menacingly over the brown horse Nicholls worried at his bottom lip as one of the other men stepped in and grabbed the reins.

"Easy Topthorn" The Captain stood up straighter as Major Stewart himself came over to sooth his beloved mount, and to inspect the new horses.

"A fine animal, not a patch on my Topthorn of course, but a good find" he praised as he ran an approving eye over Joey.

"Thank you Major. I was concerned for a moment there would be trouble between them. .."

"Topthorn just has to let him know who's boss that's all" Stewart smiled as he stroked his horses neck, pride and devotion clear on his face before he turned to go inside, the Captain following at his side.

 

Once settled indoors Nicholls went immediately to his charcoal pencils and pad while the Major made coffee. After sometime of being absorbed in drawing he realised Stewart was standing behind him.

"What are you up to now old man?" he asked, a hint of affectation evident in his deep cultured tones.

"Doing a sketch of Joey, my new ride. I thought it would be a nice thing to send to his proper owner. He's just a boy and terribly fond of his horse" Nicholls sighed. 

"You're too kind hearted for this world James" Stewart offered, giving Jim's neck a gentle squeeze. As the Captain leaned into the touch the squeeze became a shy caress before the long-fingered hand was quickly withdrawn. 

"Jamie-" Nicholls turned around in his seat but what ever he was planning on saying to his superior officer died unspoken on his lips as the rest of the cavalry trooped in and he busied himself finding an envelope for Albert's drawing.

 

Time found Joey and Topthorn to be inseparable, a fact which Jamie embraced with a pleased but unsurprised air, but which upset James more than he liked to admit. He appreciated the irony of both riders and mounts sharing an invisible bond, but by God he was jealous that the animals got to express that bond! A reassuring touch or encouraging whinny tolerated with happy smiles while he couldn't even tell the Major how he felt if he wanted to!   
Shortly after he posted the sketch of Joey, he sent Albert a quick note to say that Joey would be getting his first taste of battle soon. He also enclosed a sealed letter asking that in the event of his death Albert was to make sure that it got to Major James Stewart.


End file.
